With adjustable support devices as previously proposed difficulty is experienced in initially striking the device so that it approximates to the desired overall length and in the subsequent final adjustment of the device to that desired length.
An object of the invention is to provide a support device in which the initial and final adjustment can be carried out by a single operator by means of and adjustment mechanism located at a convenient position along the length of the support device.